southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Gremost
Count Gremost was the previous ruler of Yheyn up until five centuries in the past, when he passed away due to unknown, but seemingly natural causes. One of the greatest leaders to rise in the south, his actions have helped to immortalize him within the hearts and memories of his former subjects. Biograhpy Count Gremost was an old Toa, and is believed to have preceded Matoran civilization on Yheyn due to being from one of the earlier inhabited areas of the Universe. Very little is known about what happened during his time abroad, but nobody reall cares either - it's not his past that the people cared for, but his actions on Yheyn. This much can be said - at some point, he went from being a Matoran (according to him, his job was as a records keeper) to a Toa and was inducted into the early Toa Council. He was a rather low ranking member, and when the first Council Chamber opened down south in Nui-Vatur, he was sent to Yheyn. He arrived, and soon after, he led the people of the island to revolution against the cruel reign of the Justiciars. He was seen using a powerful tool known as the Legion Scepter, and occasionally a normal, protosteel war mace. Within half a century the Justiciars were finished, and Gremost was appointed to the throne as the second Count of Yheyn. Soon after the construction of Castle Sakrinil a few centuries after, Gremost lost his powerful Scepter during the crime spree of the thief known as Midnight. Gremost helped with the formation of the Southern Alliance as the leader of Yheyn, and eventually appointed Vamden to be his successor. So it continued for thousands of years afterwards, up until Gremost passed just five centuries ago. Tests were made to check if he had been poisoned, but none could be discovered - indeed, nothing seemed wrong. Gremost is currently buried in a large crypt between the Shimmering Palace and Sakrinil, which is constantly kept under guard. Many smaller tombs are connected to the central one, with his lieutenants and friends from the war against the Justiciars resting there. Powers & Appearance Gremost was a large, well built Toa of the earth element. His armor was primarily black, with a contrast of white as his secondary. His mask was customized to appear as a Kanohi Ruru, the design of which he preferred over the default one of a Pakari. Gremost was adept at using his elemental power of earth, something that came along with years of experience. He was known to be skilled enough to stretch hands of mud from the depths of the ocean whilst in the middle of the sea, and for that reason feared during naval battles. Even greater than his elemental skill was his weapon training. He often fought employing a war mace in his primary hand, and a large shield in the secondary. When he had the Legion Scepter, he made use of it and its powers, especially in large battles. Personality Gremost was considered by many to be the type of person who loved to get himself knwon. He was also very practical minded, and things that didn't serve a practical purpose were tossed aside by him as toys. He was very supportive of combatant individuals, and known to dislike those who refused to fight. Most of all, Gremost did not like being controlled by anyone, and so often found himself engaged in shouting matches with the leaders of the larger islands whenever matters of increased Alliance control were brought up. In the end, he was usually a good enough speaker (at least as good as Vamden) to make sure that his way was had, if he was really trying. Category:People